deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk VS Doomsday (DB)
It's.....a Miracle :D It's coming as an Official Death Battle!!! :D ---- Hulk VS Doomsday 'is the 2nd Episode of Death Battle by RedHero14. It features Hulk from Marvel Comics against Doomsday from DC Comics. Description ''Big, Gigantic, Goliath Monsters ready for an fight. Which reckless being will be standing for the win? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *Wiz: Monsters. Titans. Behemoths. Rage incarnate. These two beasts may not be gods, but through their power, they have challenged their universes' greatest champions. *'''Boomstick: And everyone's grandmothers would think, which one of these two monsters would win in a fight. *Wiz: The Incredible Hulk, the green goliath *'Boomstick: And Doomsday, the monster kryptonian. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hulk *Wiz: The Incredible Hulk, The Green Goliath and The Green Giant is a Reckless, monster downed by Gamma Radiation and a founding member of the Avengers. *'Boomstick: Hulk is one hell of a badass too! Hell he even owns a Planet to himself....with inhabbitants in there.' *Wiz: But before Hulk was a thing, he was a scientist known simply as Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner is the son of Dr. Brian Banner, an atomic physicist, and his wife Rebecca. Although Rebecca deeply loved Bruce, who returned her affection, Brian hated their child. An alcoholic, and a very, very angry man, Brian was driven by an insane jealousy of Bruce for being an object of Rebecca's love. *'Boomstick: Think about it, If you had a dad who was a drunk and always angry at you, would you even love him anymore?' *Wiz: Further, Brian believed that his radiation work had altered his DNA and given him a mutant son. Brian then abused Bruce and finally murdered Rebecca, then was placed in a mental hospital. After that, Bruce was raised by his aunt and father's sister, Susan Banner, who understood his great pain and rage over his childhood sufferings thanks to his crazed father, and raised him with love and care as if he were her own child. Bruce, grew up from then on as a highly withdrawn, intellectually gifted youth, in fact, a child prodigy. *'Boomstick: Whoa, he sure had one hell of a childhood strucked on him, hell i kinda...feel sorry for the guy too...' *Wiz: We all do Boomstick...we all do....After graduating from Science High School, Bruce studied nuclear physics in Navapo, New Mexico, at Desert State University as the star student of Professor Herbert Josiah Weller. *'Boomstick: Also Banner met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, the Air Force officer in command of the base, and his daughter Betty Ross. Banner and Betty eventually fell in love with each other. Banner designed and oversaw construction of the "Gamma Bomb" or "G-bomb," a nuclear weapon possessing a high gamma radiation output.' *Wiz: But one day, it happened to him. Banner told his colleague Igor Starsky to delay the countdown while he tried to escort the civilian to safety. Starsky, secretly a Soviet agent, did nothing, confident that Banner would die in the explosion, bringing the project to a halt. Reaching the civilian, a teenager named Rick Jones, Banner threw him into a protective trench. *'Boomstick: Whoa! And Guess what happened! Wiz you tell them..haha...' *Wiz: ....Right....Before Banner could get himself to safety, the Gamma Bomb detonated, and intense waves of radiation reached the surface. Banner was irradiated with highly charged radioactive particles. Due to an unknown genetic factor in his body, Banner was not killed by the radiation, which instead caused him to frequently transform into the vastly powerful, green-skinned, humanoid monster named "the Hulk". *'Boomstick: The Hulk is a Raging, Green Monster with Unlimited Freaking Superhuman feats, he's lift up a 200 Billion Ton Mountain, he can jump so high into the air, and once he freaking owned Loki hard!' *Wiz: He has defeated his strong rival The Thing so many times in a row and has took slashes from Wolverine. Infact, Hulk cannot be stabbed. His Skin is iresistable from being stabbed, or taking a shot from a normal gun. *'Boomstick: He can withstand so many things! Hell, he even fought the whole marvel universe once!' *Wiz: But one day while living as a hermit in Alaska, Bruce Banner is contacted by Nick Fury to help S.H.I.E.L.D. in destroying a rogue space weapon called the Godseye which could detonate all the nuclear bombs in the world. The Hulk is convinced that he is the only being who can save the Earth from a rogue satellite. SHIELD, with the cooperation of other heroes, then launch Hulk into space to confront the problem, only to leave him stranded, hurtling towards a world uninhabited by sentient life (where he will have no one to hurt). *'Boomstick: Damn, even Iron Man told him the problem...' *Wiz: Due to a navigation systems malfunction and a spatial wormhole, the Hulk finds himself on a strange new world of Sakaar controlled by the Red King. Hulk is surprised when the King's guards can hurt him. Wow, even he can feel pain too! *'Boomstick: But anyway In his time spent on the planet Sakaar, which was now called "Planet Hulk". The Hulk has become stronger than ever before and he wants revenge on The Illuminati, now what are you gonna do now Stark, haha.' *Wiz: The Hulk has so many feats, He broke the hand of Doctor Strange, He lifted up a 200 Billion Ton Mountain, Smashed an asteroid 2x the size of earth into pieces with one punch and destroied a planet in the Dark Dimmension. *'Boomstick: Daaaamn!!!! Hulk is a one giant savage i tell you that! Remember how i said when he freaking smashed Loki all around the place, yeah you don't want to mess with this monster!' *Wiz: The Hulk has achieved so many things during his goal, but he has only a few downfalls. The Hulk is vulnerable to gamma radiation draining, During his early stages his skin can be pierced by Adamantium and Vibranium metal, and he can revert back to Bruce Banner if something distracts him, for example Spider-Man made a joke on him and a herd of Puppies came to him to calm him down. *'Boomstick: But if there is a much more bigger threat! you can count on the Avenger's Green Goliath for the job!' Doomsday *Wiz: Superman...one of the most powerful superheroes in comic book history, he was righteous, courageous, and... *'Boomstick: *gasp* OH NO! HE'S DEAD?! Holy Crap! He didn't give him a nice fight.' *Wiz: Oh my god, just like that! On the day Superman was brutually killed by the monster...Doomsday! *'Boomstick: But before the hero Booster Gold could name the monster Doomsday, he was.......a nameless creature....ha haaa......yeah......sorry sups' *Wiz: The creature was created over 250 thousand years ago on the planet Krypton, the same planet that would house Superman... but long before the humanoid Kryptonian race. It was a violent and hellish world said to have been filled with some of the deadliest creatures in the universe, the only ones able to survive its environment. *'Boomstick: Hell, even he was still scary looking. Anyways, Decades later, the creature would come to Earth, where it would find Superman. Little is known of their confrontation: what is certain is that Doomsday's arrival was heralded by the sky burning red, and when it appeared.......Yeah you pretty much don't wanna know what he really did. Let's just say he brutually hurted Superman.' *Wiz: Doomsday is a powerhouse, meaning he has Superhuman feats, like Superhuman Strength, He can lift up just about anything Superman can. *'Boomstick: He's got Super-leaping, in which he can jump to so many high places! he can jump even higher up to a building!' *Wiz: He has Superhuman reflexes, he can dodge and block bullets with just his arms. He can actually react alot quicker than anyone else too. *'Boomstick: Doomsday also has a healing factor, meaning if any limb or anything cuts off of him, he'll just grow it back, how cool is that?! hehehe....' *Wiz: Oh did we also mention he can also breath fire, whoa seems very interesting fact...also he has Toxikinesis, meaning prior to his death, Doomsday was capable of emitting a toxin that would kill any human near him. Being a Kryptonian, only Superman could confront him, and even he was adversely affected, starting to warp biologically to resemble Doomsday. *'Boomstick: Ah....i see now' *Wiz: However, Superman returned and ultimately defeated the beast, afterwards rebuilding Metropolis. Doomsday would later be exiled to the Phantom Zone, but appeared sporadically in the material world, eventually breaking free altogether. It was discovered by Dr. Shay Veritas that Doomsday up to this point had been in a 'chrysalis' stage of development, and was only now reaching full maturity; not only stronger, and capable of teleporting using the Phantom Zone as a medium, but spreading spores and radiation sickness by its very presence, and absorbing the energy of those it killed so that it could at last kill Superman. *'Boomstick: Acknowledging that Doomsday was truly mindless, and with every moment spent on deliberation resulting in the deaths of innocents due to Doomsday's very presence now resulting in annihilation, Superman engaged the creature in a titanic battle spanning the entire solar system, ultimately tearing it in half and inhaling its spores to prevent the infection of those nearby.' *Wiz: Doomsday has only died a few times, but when he comes back to life, he will become even more stronger than his normal self. Stronger than the one who has killed him! *'Boomstick: Also, he had no plans in even destroying the planet at all. He just really hates humanity and wants to destroy it......' *Wiz: Well tyeah, i mean he's an angry monster machine alright....Also he cannot be killed the same way twice! if someone does the same move to kill him again, it won't work. *'Boomstick: Oh! Also! over time, Doomsday began to evolve. In a 2001 Superman story called “Doomsday Rex,” Martian Manhunter discovered that Doomsday had gained intelligence and sentience, along with a fear of death and pain. Later, while lost on the planet Apokalips, Doomsday developed emotions such as love and kindness. When he returned to Earth, he found Superman fighting the super villain Gog in 2005’s “Action Comics” #825. Doomsday actually tried to help Superman. In order to save Superman, Doomsday agreed to be sent back in time at the cost of his newfound intelligence. For a brief time, Doomsday actually became a hero and that my friends is how you change!' *Wiz: Doomsday is a monster, in which you don't want to mess with... Death Battle The capsule containing Doomsday’s body flies through space and nears Earth’s orbit. Just as it is about to begin its descent, a portal emerges in front of the capsule, sucking it in. As the capsule travels through an unknown rift, it eventually emerges and heads towards another Planet. Finally, the capsule breaches the atmosphere and crashes deep into the ground, where the shackled Doomsday remains completely unmoved by the change in destination. The Capsule opens slowly as Doomsday's hands and feet begin to twitch. He slowly begins to move his arms and legs up getting out of his Capsule looking around with an angry face searching around the planet until he takes his eyes towards a Colessum with a loud crowd there. In the Colessum, two knights fight each other while Hulk sits on his throne watching the battle. Doomsday sees this and runs at the Colessum and superjumps into the Colessum killing both knights and rips one out, the crowd gets out and runs for their lives. Hulk sees this and stands up superjumping infront of him. Hulk: HOW DARE YOU! HULK SEE GREY MAN DISRUPTING! HULK CAN'T ALLOW THIS! Doomsday: You are no Superman! Hulk and Doomsday get into their battle positions FIGHT! Hulk and Doomsday charge at each other getting into the grappling hold shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm wrestling each other, Doomsday attempts to shove Hulk, but Hulk rams him through the wall Hulk: GAMMA CHARGE! Hulk uses Gamma Charge to ram Doomsday through the wall and onto the ground, Hulk atempts to punch Doomsday, but Doomsdays rolls away and begins to punch Hulk in the face, chest and abs before doing Angry Swipe on him slashing on his chest. Doomsday looks seeing Hulk is resistable to skin piercing, Doomsday tries to scratch at him again, Hulk felt it, Doomsday then tries to blow fire at Hulk, Hulk stood up swiping all the fire away and grabs Doomsday and begins to do the Loki Slam as he slams Doomsday all around the place hard. Doomsday felt pain from the ground as Hulk rips out his arm and throws Doomsday on the ground. Hulk: Puny Monster.... Doomsday breaths heavily and slowly his arm regenerates back. He slowly gets back up moving his arm and hand and fingers getting angrier. Hulk sees this and runs at Doomsday. Doomsday catches hulk and backbreakers him from his spine over his shoulder. Hulk felt it hard as he gets tossed by Doomsday on the ground. Hulk slowly gets up, but Doomsday charges and does a shoulder tackle on Hulk. Hulk is bounced back at this point. Hulk slowly gets back up. Doomsday: YOU ARE WEAK! Hulk: HULK NO WEAK! HULK SMASH GREY MONSTER! Doomsday leaps into the air while performing a shoulder tackle on Hulk and kicks him down. Hulk is on the ground and he slowly gets up. Doomsday attempts to punch Hulk in the face, but Hulk caught it getting really really angry. Hulk: HULK STOP YOU!!!! YOU MADE HULK EVEN ANGRIER!!! Hulk gets stronger and angrier letting out a real roar. Hulk gets into his World Breaker State. Hulk grabs Doomsday grasping in his grip and begins to spin around really really fast performing Gamma Tornado on Doomsday before slamming him down hard and stomps his spine down grabbing both his arms ripping them out and having his arms out roaring. Doomsday lays there as his arms regenerate back and looks at the hulk throwing him off, but Hulk got back up quickly. Doomsday: You're nothing but a coward! a coward who is weak! You know absolutely nothing of me! Doomsday attempts to shoot out Toxic to The Hulk, however, it had no effect to The Hulk due to his immunity to Toxic. Hulk: Hulk No effective to Toxic! HULK SMASH TOXIC! HULK SMASH GREY MAN! Doomsday: How is this even possible! Before Doomsday could react on time, Hulk puts his hands on the ground and uses all his strength as the planet shakes. Doomsday keeps his balance. Hulk: RRRRRAAAGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAMMMAAAAA TSUNAMI!!!!!!!!!!! Hulk flips the ground making large bolders come out from the ground, knocking Doomsday into the air into space. Hulk sees this and does a superjump into space and grabs him by the body and rams him into multiple planets at hyper sonic speed. Doomsday felt this and was released by squirming. Doomsday attempts to Rush at him to rush him in hard. Hulk gets hit and is blasted back and Doomsday rams him into another planet. The two monsters hit the ground. Doomsday punches the hulk in the face seeing blood come out as he continues to punch rapidally hard but is soon stopped by The Hulk. Hulk growls angirly as he heals back up. Hulk throws him off into space again. Doomsday gets thrown again and looks around looking for The Hulk. Hulk: GAMMA CRUSH!!! Hulk rams him from behind with Gamma Crush having a Meteor back onto the planet hard. Doomsday was slowly getting back up feeling his head showing alittle bit of an Emotion left in him. Hulk: HULK......SMASH!!!!! Hulk pounds the ground hard as Doomsday gets hit from it once again. Doomsday is showing little fight left in him as he tries to use Supernova on him, but Hulk simply grabs him and throws him back into space once again. Doomsday senses the hulk coming at him from space as Doomsday punches hulk, almost piercing him through his brain. Hulk felt critical pain, but isn't giving up. Doomsday: You end now! Doomsday prepares to try and finish hulk about to be punch him through having the bone structure through his arm. Hulk sees this and moves his arms back and claps really, really loudly at Doomsday sending a wave of Gamma Radiation at him. Doomsday sees this Doomsday: It.....It was my fault..........T...They made me reckless......I...just wanted to......be better than Superman......but i get this.......Something that hasn't come to me before.......My end is here.... Doomsday is hit by the Gamma Radiation, as his Skin pierces open showing green lighting as he roars and then soon after...he is gone. Hulk slowly returns back to his Planet afterwards and slowly walks away Hulk: .......Puny Monster...... KO! Results *'Boomstick: Holy Shit! Space Battle!' *Wiz: The Hulk and Doomsday were actually fairly comparable to each other, capable of surviving each other’s standard blows, but as they let out their biggest guns, Bruce Banner’s overtook his. *'Boomstick: Whoa! also Hulk has no chance into defeating the man of steel himself.' *Wiz: Except that Doomsday was and is not nearly as strong as his adversary. In their first fight, not only was Superman still learning, but he was fighting the monster in close proximity of civilians. Thus, he had to hold his punches and did not fly towards the sun to recharge and power up because he was trying to prevent any and all manner of fatalities. As for after the fact, Imperiex’s energy beam managed to disintegrate and kill Doomsday… and not Superman. Not to mention he has no feats of destroying whole planets or surviving the likes of supernovas. *'Boomstick: You could just say that Doomsday caught the clap!' *Wiz: The Winner is The Incredible Hulk! Next Time *'Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle.....' *???: "Once upon a time there lived an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, everyone died. The end!" *???: "That's my Mom's, Eddy!" PATRICK STAR VS ED Trivia *This fight is likely being done to commemorate for Thor: Ragnarok. *Fans from the Original Death Battle Wiki voted who Hulk's opponent would be. **The Most votes goes to Doomsday and Doomsday was chosen as Hulk's opponent. *This is the first Fan-Made Death Battle to become an Official Death Battle by Screwattack. *This Fight was the first to be made into an Official Death Battle **In this case Doomsday wins instead. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Comicbook themed Death Battles Category:Marvel VS DC Death Battles Category:Heroes vs Villains Death Battles